This invention relates in general to a polution control kit, and in particular to a polution control kit for a marine engine.
It is not usual for a fuel burning engine to have incomplete fuel combustion resulting in unwanted polution being released into the air. In some situations, like in marine engines, the problems are particularly acute. USCG (United States Coast Guard) specifications for marine engines reduce polution emissions by promoting better air to fuel ratios from the engine. A PCV valve is usually used in marine engines due to their more severe compliance requirements. Any polution control device for such engines must not disrupt the normal functions of the fuel system and they must also take into consideration relevant USCG specifications.
Crankcase gases from the after burned fuel must also be addressed. Added cost and the risk of affecting engine performance are two of the main reasons the marine engine has resisted polution controls.
Polution controls for fuel burning engines are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,201 to Cregan discloses a marine engine having positive crank case ventilation provided by the eductive action of air entering a downdraft carburetor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,539 to Pankow discloses an air metering valve connectable to the PCV system having a shiftable valving member which regulates the quantity of supplemental air introduced into the PCV return.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,475 to Thompson discloses a kit installed between a carburetor and the intake manifold of an engine to connect with the air filter to reduce polution.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,501 to Shimazaki et al. discloses an upwardly extending breathing chamber which communicates with an induction system via a PCV passage for returning blow-by gas to the intake manifold.
In the present invention a polution control device comprises a kit placed between the carburetor and the air inlet of the engine manifold to connect a PCV valve and reduce polution. When operative, the control device draws out unburned gases from the engine crankcase, all as will be detailed in the specification that follows hereafter.
This invention relates to a polution control device comprising a kit with an emission plate that is placed between the carburetor or fuel mixture control assembly and the engine air intake manifold of a marine engine. The emission plate is directly connected to the engine PCV valve to receive unburned gases.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for an improved polution control device for a fuel burning engine, especially a marine engine.
Another object is to provide for an improved polution control device for a marine engine placed between the fuel mixture control assembly and the intake manifold PCV valve.
Another object is to provide for an improved polution control device for a marine engine which can be retrofitted to an existing engine.